


Ouroboros

by rozurashii



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, M/M, canonical death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-13
Updated: 2006-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozurashii/pseuds/rozurashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things change and they never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouroboros

Sometimes, when everything is still and the world around him sleeps, Al closes his eyes and plays pretend. He sits perfectly still and pictures himself as he should be and not as he is. Dreaming with his eyes open, he can be real again. He can have rough hands scrape against unblemished skin.

What if, he thinks. What if...

But he opens his eyes and there is sand stinging everyone else while Al remains an impenetrable fortress.

"There is God's work to be done, Alphonse Elric," say the echoes in his head.

Alphonse touches his breast plate and murmurs, "Yes."


End file.
